Curious
by Lorrean
Summary: Bill was bored, and is following a very familiar boy to school. Featuring human!Bill. AU.


**A/N: This is just something I came up with while I was on a family road trip.**

 **Featuring human!Bill and teen!Dipper. I've read too much fics that I've been inspired to make one myself. No overt romance to expect here, folks. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **And yes, it is AU.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

He was always in that same spot, in the same seat, same row at the same time every day.

I usually don't concern myself with young teenagers, especially weird ones who sleep on the bus, but something about his blue pine-tree hat and his eyes that made me stop and look twice.

I noticed his bags under his eyes most of the times I saw him; like he was always up at night doing research or something since he was carrying so much paper works on his lap and carrying a stuffed backpack. As I sit down next to him I hear a soft sneeze that sounded of a kitten. He was soundly sleeping hence he did not notice me staring at him for too long.

I followed him one day, just because I was curious.

I had graduated the year before and college didn't start until September, unlike my old high school, which started in August. I had no idea where else I could kill some time. And then I remembered that boy.

Maybe he could cure my boredom.

There he was. Wearing his cute pine tree hat and bringing his heavy backpack as usual. This time he was actually awake though. Even more strangely, the area under his eyes was red. Judging by the wet streaks on his cheeks, it was probably that he had been crying.

He got off a few stops after mine. He hopped off and I followed behind, trying hard to not look like a stalker. The eyepatch didn't help.

He ended up exactly where I thought he would: Gravity Falls High School. After ferociously scrubbing his eyes he yelled out to another girl that looked suspiciously like him; they must be twins or something. Wearing a brightly colored sweater, she smiled brightly in her braces as he arrived.

The girl pounded him playfully on the shoulder. She said something that made him blush and she pointed at me. When the boy glanced at me, he shook his head before waving his sister off and started walking towards me. Panicking, I started walking towards the campus cafe, trying to look as casual as possible. Before I could get far enough, I felt a hand clap me on the shoulder, forcing me to turn around and face the boy I followed. Now that he wasn't sitting down or sleeping, I could see that his eyes were a unique shade of jaded green. He was really short too, only coming up to my shoulder.

"Hello?" His waving in front of my face broke my staring. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. What was the question, _Pine Tree_?" I gave myself a mental slap to the face. _Pine Tree? Really?_

The boy retorted. "Don't call me that. What kind of stranger gives nicknames to others? I barely know you." He bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. "I asked if you were staring at me. I guess we both know the answer to that question now."

I fiddled my tie, a habit I did whenever I was nervous. "I didn't mean to do it so obviously."

"But you still meant to do it?"

He had me there. "I was curious."

"Curious enough to follow me from the bus stop?"

My flush became painfully obvious. "Yes."

He didn't even bother to hide his snickers this time. "Tell you what, I've got class with Mabel in ten minutes. Meet me at the campus cafe at ten-thirty and I'll answer all of your questions. Alright?"

Before I could answer him, the familiar shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the courtyard. "You need to go?"

He nodded and ran to the steps. Before he went inside he turned around, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "My name is Dipper, by the way! That's two ps and one r! See you later!" And he ran inside.

I smiled and strode towards the cafe, quickly making a mental list of all the questions I wanted to ask him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, despite the formless plot.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
